


The Killers

by Aeriel



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: For a moment he imagines Blanca’s strong, skillful hands in his hair, brushing and twisting it into shape, although those hands could just as effectively wrap around Yut-Lung’s throat under the wrong circumstances.
Relationships: Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Killers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



Long ago, Yut-Lung learned how to walk softly so as not to make a sound. He never had the luxury of being the sort of brat who slams their boots into puddles and tumbles around a playground screaming their lungs out. To the Lee family, his silence was more valuable than his life. 

The way Blanca walks is the same— and yet, it is not. Yut-Lung is dangerous more for what he commands than what he is physically capable of, but Blanca is a grizzly bear in polished shoes. It seems impossible to conceal his huge bulk and yet even Yut-Lung, who is always on his guard and always watching for Blanca, has been surprised by him more than once.

Now, Yut-Lung sees Blanca reflected over his shoulder in the mirror and smiles. 

For a moment he imagines Blanca’s strong, skillful hands in his hair, brushing and twisting it into shape, although those hands could just as effectively wrap around Yut-Lung’s throat under the wrong circumstances. 

“What should I do with my hair for the party?”

Blanca ignores the question entirely. “Is your shoulder feeling better?”

The wound is still sore, but not serious. In any case, Yut-Lung would have to be in utterly debilitating agony to miss the chance to see what Golzine had made of his recaptured lynx.

“My shoulder won’t interfere with any of my plans,” Yut-Lung says, turning so his good arm rests over the back of the chair as he gazes up at Blanca’s impressive height. 

“That’s good to hear.” Blanca makes himself comfortable on the couch. “Should I dress up too?”

“Of course.” Yut-Lung glances at Blanca’s half-buttoned shirt. It isn’t shabby, precisely, but Yut-Lung prefers to make an entrance, and he knows Golzine will appreciate it. “I’ve been told the party is black tie.”

Blanca smiles surprisingly often considering his vocation. “Will you be wearing a tuxedo then?”

Yut-Lung laughs sharply. “Of course not. I have my own dress code.” He lets his gaze linger on Blanca’s body. “But I look forward to seeing you in one.”

The flirtation is not exactly subtle, but Blanca continues to smile as he ignores it. “I suppose I’ll have to go out and buy a new suit then. I haven’t needed one since retiring.”

Yut-Lung rolls his eyes. “A fitting has been scheduled, and don’t worry about the money. As your employer, I consider such things part of the job.”

“Oh, is that how it works?” Blanca seems amused .

“I can hardly have you shambling around in something from a thrift shop. Particularly when most people will assume you’re my date as well.”

Blanca’s eyebrows go up, and he has the audacity to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Yut-Lung snaps. 

“I was just thinking, it’s one way to pay me back for chasing away that nice girl from the hotel.”

“I’m not paying you back for anything! It’s a requirement of your employment!” Yut-Lung scowls, particularly when Blanca’s smile does not dim. 

Yut-Lung had initially pursued Blanca because he knew Blanca could easily eliminate Eiji Okumura, a plan that had turned out to be more troublesome than he’d initially anticipated. It was a heady idea, being able to point such a formidable weapon in the direction he chose. 

Not a bad looking weapon, either. 

Too bad Blanca only seemed to flirt with women. Yut-Lung has been known to play with the perception of his own femininity in his clothing and occasionally his mannerisms, but Blanca doesn’t strike him as the type to want artifice in bed. 

No, he’d get right down to it if he wanted Yut-Lung. He’d put those big hands on Yut-Lung’s hips and—

Yut-Lung’s hairbrush hits a snag and he yelps, startled out of his idle fantasy. 

“That’s a lot of hair to manage,” Blanca observes. 

Yut-Lung swears as he digs his fingers into the knot, trying to untangle it. It shouldn’t be possible for such a thing to appear just from one night of tossing and turning…

“Allow me.” Blanca’s hand closes around Yut-Lung’s wrist, gently guiding his arm back down to the table.

And then his large, nimble fingers are in Yut-Lung’s hair, skillfully unraveling what Yut-Lung can barely see in his mirror, taking up the brush and sliding it through the repaired area. 

Yut-Lung almost wishes Blanca would wrap those fingers around the length of his hair and yank his head back for a rough, hungry kiss. 

Almost. 

“Blanca,” he says, as Blanca sets back down the brush. “Why is it you won’t kill Eiji for me?”

Blanca smiles. “I told you. I’m retired.”

“No, you’re not,” Yut-Lung points out, irritated. “You’re working for me now and you worked for Golzine before.”

Blanca rests his paw of a hand on Yut-Lung’s shoulder, and Yut-Lung can feel the heat of it through the thin fabric of his robe. “Call it an old man’s whim.”

“To work for me or to let Eiji live?” 

Infuriatingly, he only chuckles, putting his other hand on Yut-Lung’s other shoulder. “You should braid your hair.”

And then Blanca lifts his hands, Yut-Lung’s hair flowing through his fingers like water, and Yut-Lung barely manages to repress a shudder.

He sees Blanca’s smile reflected in the mirror, and he might as well be looking at a mask for all that it tells him what the man is thinking.

As Blanca begins to turn away, Yut-Lung grabs hold of his wrist. “One more question. Did you ever… enjoy Ash?”

The smile drops off of Blanca’s face and he jerks his hand back out of Yut-Lung’s grasp. “No.”

“Why not? Did your _morals_ get in the way?” 

“It was not an option and I did not consider it.” There’s something dark in Blanca’s eyes when he doesn’t smile. Something almost feral. “A man may commit a variety of sins without being guilty of them all.”

“Oh?” Yut-Lung arches his eyebrows, not because he doesn’t believe Blanca but because he does. “And me? Would I be a sin?”

To his annoyance, the darkness fades and Blanca laughs again. “No. You would be a problem.”

Yut-Lung smiles, adopting a higher, mocking register. “You certainly know how to make a girl feel special, Mister.”

Blanca smiles back, his hand closing around Yut-Lung’s wrist again, bringing it up high as he bends his head to kiss it, right over the veins.

Yut-Lung sucks in a breath, the kiss echoing through his veins like thunder. 

He stands, gripping Blanca’s wrist as he does so, not allowing him to let go.

As Blanca leans in, Yut-Lung presses a finger against his lips.

"This does not leave this room. Understand?"

Blanca smiles. "Am I a problem too?"

"No." Yut-Lung does not allow problems to linger where he lives. "An indulgence."

Blanca laughs, and Yut-Lung wonders, briefly, if he really is making a mistake.

And then he decides he doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the Ernest Hemingway short story.


End file.
